Maybe Baby
by Illogical1
Summary: Darcy agrees to be a surrogate mother and Steve and Natasha prepare for the newest addition to their family. Fifth in my Falling in Love series.


**Hey guys! I am finally back with the fifth installment of Falling in Love. I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Maybe Baby

After her talk with Nat, Darcy went down to her floor to think. She still needed to talk to Bucky, but she already knew her boyfriend would have no problem with Darcy surrogating for Natasha. Despite what he thought, Bucky was a good man and an even better friend.

As she opened her front door, Darcy pulled out her phone.

 **Darcy: Could u stop by my appt after ur run?**

 **Bucky: Sure ;)**

 **Bucky: Do u need me 2 bring Starbucks?**

 **Darcy: U know me so well 3**

Pocketing her phone, Darcy busied herself around her apartment to wait for him. She wasn't nervous exactly, but this would be a big change. Darcy being a surrogate would affect Bucky almost as much as it would her.

It was another half hour before she heard Bucky's costume knock. Darcy had been organizing her lipsticks according to color when she called, "come in!"

Bucky eventually found her in the bathroom, slightly damp from his run, hair in a messy bun and looking hot as ever. "Hey, doll. Your coffee's in the kitchen."

"Why thank you." Darcy giggled, looping her arms around his neck. "I ever tell you my greatest fantasy is hot men serving me coffee at all hours of the day?"

Bucky smiled and wrapped his mismatched arms around her. "Only every time I bring you some. Which is every day."

"Then I guess my dream has come true." Darcy whispered, leaning up to meet his lips.

After a few blissful moments, Bucky eventually pulled back. "As much fun as this is, I have the distinct impression that you asked me to come by for something more serious than coffee."

"What makes you say that?" Darcy pouted.

"You're rearranging your make up." Bucky raised a knowing eyebrow. "You only do that when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Darcy protested. Bucky stared at her. "Okay, fine. There is something I need to talk to you about." She pulled him into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee and then to the couch. Bucky sat obediently and looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

"Okay, so." She began. "I'm not sure how much you know about Nat's medical history."

Bucky furled his brow. "What does that have to do with anything? Is she sick?"

"No, she's fine." Darcy waved. "It's just… when she was in the Red Room, they did things to her and now, she can't get pregnant."

A series of emotion traversed Bucky's face. Confusion morphed into anger and then heartache. "She can't have kids?" There was a catch in his voice.

"That's the thing." Darcy pointed. "She still has viable eggs, but she can't get pregnant."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that she and Steve could still conceive, but someone else would have to carry their baby."

A slow smile spread across her boyfriend's face. "And you want to carry the baby."

"Well yeah, if you're alright with it."

Bucky pulled his girl into his arms. "That is the most selfless thing I've ever heard. Of course, I'm alright with it."

X-X-X

The sun was starting to rise along the mountain line, marking the last day of the Rogers' leave. The time away had given Natasha plenty of time to think and she had come to a decision. She wanted a baby. Before it was a real possibility, she had tried to tell herself that she wanted kids because Steve wanted kids. But deep down, she'd always wanted what she never had; a family. Thanks to Darcy, they now had that choice.

While Steve had gone for his morning run, Nat got up to make breakfast. She planned on telling him about Darcy's offer over pancakes and hope he'd be in agreement. Natasha had just finished with the pancakes when Steve returned, sweaty and flushed, and had almost finished scrambling the eggs when Steve came out of their bathroom slightly damp and smelling of mangos.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She called over her shoulder.

"Great, I'm starving." Steve replied, reaching over her shoulder to get the plates. Nat sighed; they made the perfect picture of domestic bliss. It convinced her even more that this was the right decision.

"So," she began as she sat down, "there's something we should discuss."

Steve froze, pancake half way to his mouth. "That's always a terrifying way to start a conversation." He joked.

"I know." Nat shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "But it's important and we have to be in full agreement."

Steve set his food aside and set his hand over hers. "What's up?"

"Before you got us leave, Darcy came to me. She said she knew about my problem and she offered to help." Nat met her husband's eyes. "She offered to surrogate for us, Steve. And I want her to."

Steve exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "That's, that's huge. She…wow."

"I've thought long and hard about it, and this is what I want. A family. With you."

"You're sure about this?" Steve searched her face. "You don't just want kids because I want kids?"

Natasha turned her hand over to hold his. "I'm sure."

Steve squeezed her hand and a million-watt smile lit up his face. "We're going to have a family."

X-X-X

Once the Rogers' arrived back in New York, they met up with Bucky and Darcy and spent a long afternoon discussing the situation. After they were sure of what they wanted, all four of them went to Bruce.

"Alright," Bruce said after the five of them had gathered in a private conference room. "Before we go any farther, I need to know everyone here is in total agreement. Once we do this, we can't undo it."

Steve and Nat were completely sure and turned as one to Darcy, who nodded and turned to her boyfriend. "I want to do this for them, but if you've changed your mind, I won't."

"Of course I haven't." Bucky assured her. "But there is one condition." He grinned mischievously at Steve who rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You make me the godfather."

"Like I would have picked anybody else." Steve scoffed.

"I don't know. You almost made the birdman your best man." Bucky clutched his chest and pretended to sound hurt. "I'm just making sure that my position as BFF still stands."

"On second thought," Steve smirked, "maybe someone less dramatic would be better."

Bruce rolled his eyes at their antics. "Okay, all joking aside, its pretty obvious everyone here is in agreement." Digging into his bag, he pulled out four thick folders. As he handed them out, he explained, "these folders have information on both the physical and emotional processes of surrogacy. I've also included several websites where you can find more information. Before we do anything else, I think you should all read through those."

X-X-X

As expected, a ton of factors went into surrogacy. As the surrogate mother and as the biological mother, Darcy and Nat would have to deal with the majority of them. Much of the information Bruce provided warned that Darcy could become too emotionally connected to the child while Natasha may mourn the inability to experience the pregnancy.

On top of learning all there was to learn about surrogacy, the Rogers' would also need to learn how to raise the baby just like any other parent. They found that their current apartment in Avenger's Tower was neither child proof, nor big enough to accommodate their growing family. Upon hearing this, Tony immediately began making plans to redesign their floor plan, but Steve and Nat asked him not to. It was high time they found a place that was their own.

Once Steve, Natasha, Darcy, and Bucky had all read through Bruce's information packets, they had one more meeting to be sure everyone was still happy with the agreement and sign a written contract. The contract basically said that Darcy would carry the baby and in return, Steve and Nat would cover all the medical expenses. A small footnote stated that Bucky would be named godfather of the future child.

After signing the contract, Darcy began seeing the best fertility doctor Tony's money could buy. Steve tried to pay for it himself, but Tony waved him off.

"Consider this to be my baby shower gift, Rogers."

Warmth blossomed in Steve's chest. "Thank you, Tony."

X-X-X

On the day Steve and Nat closed on a beautiful four-bedroom house, Darcy's test results came in. She was pregnant.

 **I would like to say that the next one in this series will be out soon, but I can't make any promises. Thank you all for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
